nekoparafandomcom-20200224-history
Azuki
is the oldest of the Minaduki catgirls. She is quite full of energy, but can be rude and has a knack for badmouthing her younger sisters, despite supposedly being the most grown up. Her breed is a Munchkin Cat. Appearance Azuki is a catgirl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Despite being aged at one in cat years, she has the body of a young human child. She has short brown hair with two small twintails, held together by two cat-themed hairclips, and has bangs hanging on the front sides of her head. Her tail color is striped, alternating between her hair color and light brown. In her regular clothing, she wears a seifuku-like attire, consisting of a white sleeveless buttoned shirt with blue collar and a red ascot. Her skirt is blue, pleated, and she wears black mary jane shoes with white ankle socks. Her bell is colored gold and hung on a red neck collar she wears. Personality Azuki is energetic and lively, but this energy is directed at insulting her fellow catgirls and getting into fights with them. This somewhat gives her a more 'tomboy'-esque personality than the others. She also has a weakness for food - she'll unapologetically scarf down anything she is presented with. Being the eldest sister, she often takes charge at keeping all her sisters in check. Overall, she cares for her family and sometimes worry for their well-beings. History Nekopara Vol. 1 Guided by her master, Shigure, Azuki arrived at La Soleil along with her other catgirl sisters to meet with Kashou, Chocola, and Vanilla again. They have a reunion and Azuki annoys her sisters as usual with her attitude. Later on, Shigure called Azuki to make an example of her independence by testing her temperance by handing out her favorite fish, tuna. Despite Azuki's training, she gave into her instinct and distinctively swiped Shigure's tuna. Then she runs away with the food in her mouth. Some time later, Shigure suggested that the entire family should all become waitresses at La Soleil. Though reluctant, Azuki thought there might be benefits working at the cafe such as free food and desserts to eat. So she decides to become part of the waitstaff team of La Soleil. Nekopara Vol. 0 Azuki is an intermediate character in ''Nekopara Vol. 0''. She is loud-mouthed and ignorant, acting on her own accord. Her attitude often ends up getting in arguments with her sisters. Nekopara Vol. 2 As the eldest sister of the family catgirls, Azuki often takes charge as their supervisor in La Soleil after becoming a waistaff. However, she has issues with her youngest sister Coconut, whom they both get into fights. She is basically a bossy and short-tempered, but as the most responsible she ensures she keep their family safe and intact. After her recent argument with Coconut, Azuki has been thinking it over about it but still cannot comprehend she's just an underdeveloped catgirl. As soon as Coconut returned from her trip with Kashou, Azuki says 'thanks' to him for looking after her; she was also slightly intrigued when she noticed Coconut's mood changed. The following day Azuki converses with Kashou, concerning her role of keeping all her catgirl sisters in line as the responsible one. Relating, she still shows concerns for Coconut's ability to run the cafe because of her clumsiness. So Kashou tells her to look after her as she wishes. That night, Azuki notices Coconut went to Kashou at nighttime. So she called Kashou to check if Coconut is alright. He verifies that she will be staying at the cafe for the night. The next day, Azuki then observed Coconut's improved work quality. Azuki then informs Kashou that she does in fact acknowledge Coconut's change, but she still sees her as an inexperienced catgirl. She still shares her thoughts about managing everyone as the eldest catgirl, being the responsible of them all. Kashou thinks she's probably stressed just managing everyone. As a joke, Kashou gives her pats on the head like a cat, though Azuki partially resists it. '' Trivia * Azuki's name comes from Adzuki Beans, a type of edible beans from eastern Asia. ** "Azuki" is a transliteration of the Adzuki Bean. * Azuki is the shortest of all the catgirls, despite being the oldest because of her munchkin breed. * Azuki refers to the other catgirls by reordering/combining/shortening their names (i.e. Mon-Cinna, Pull-May for Cinnamon and Maple respectively, ChocoVani - a combination of Chocola and Vanilla and lastly Nuts which is a shortcut for Coconut) Steam Related Merchandise Category:Characters Category:Minaduki Family Category:Catgirls